Dark Side of Second Chances
by Valkstyrm
Summary: "Will you take this impossible chance to live your life one more time or be forever shattered in the harsh and lonely winds of time?" (Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY)
1. One More Time

_Given a chance to live your life one more time in a peaceful era, will you take it?_

_With such a chance, you get to see your love ones again._

_Share the warmth once more._

_Share the annoying times that will turn into memorable ones._

_Apologize your mistakes and redeem yourself._

_Fix up misunderstandings and clear the fog._

__...__

_However, beware for the greater evil it possess._

_The storms will rage harder._

_New scars will be deeper._

_Conflicts will be tougher._

_The uncertainty of a world you shouldn't belong._

_Will you take this chance or be _forever_ scattered in the winds of time?_

* * *

><p>One lone woman cloaked in white was asleep on the forest floor. From the looks of it, she has red hair with turns into white at the edges. She has a slender alabaster body but she looks well trained from the form of her muscles. She wore leather clothing with the colors red and white as the theme. Moments later, she woke up surrounded with trees painted with red leaves though the air smelled like spring. Her eyes reveal that they are tinted with the color of silver. The woman grunted as she slowly and smoothly rose up. She was surprised that she didn't felt any pain despite the fact she was gnawed and sliced by the creatures of the dark known as the Grimm. She could still remember the pain she had to endure at that time. However, here she is and sitting normally like nothing happened at all. She surveyed her surroundings a little from where she sat and stood up to get a better view of things. "Forever Falls? How did I end up here?" she asked to no one in particular. She looked around and found her weapon smashed in pieces. "Really? I got here unscathed and my side-kick is shattered to pieces..." She sighed and started to wander around to find a way to any settlement she could find.<p>

Soon, she came upon a river. Being slightly delighted to see a river, she quickly head towards it and washed her face and arms with the water the river supplied with. After finishing her hygienic needs, she gazed on the river. It was smooth enough to form a reflection like a mirror. She touched her face as if she was trying to trace something. "Impossible... I should be battered up with bruises and cuts... Yet..." she muttered as she looked at herself on the river's make-shift mirror. Not one single spot was found on her face. Her face is in pristine condition to get the prom queen title. She smiled and giggled a little at the honest thought. She then proceeded to wander again after being refreshed a little.

During her walk, she thought about what is going on. She was sure that she was in the Snowy Forest. Also, she remembered that she was laying down on her back on that blood stained snow and staring the dark grey sky as the Grimm surrounded her. She was even sure that they were eating her before blacking out. The eating part made her shudder and shook her head to forget the thought. "Second chance? If this is really a second chance..." She said as she walk aimlessly. Even though it is second chance, there was no way that her daughter will forgive her for leaving so soon. As she thought about this, she stopped. "No... My baby... Even if... This is second chance... I... won't..." tears escaped from her eyes and started a loud crying fit while falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands.

Things were going so well for her. She followed her dreams of becoming a huntress and that dream came true. She was acknowledge by her peers as a great huntress which was more than she bargained for. She had the family she wanted. She was raising the little kid who could be both the perfect brat and the perfect daughter. However, ever since she agreed to take that mission, all of it was lost. All of those precious people lost from her reach. Especially her little bundle of joy.

...

"Hey! What's wrong lady?" an innocent voice snapped out of her trance and became motionless but still shaky. She removed her hands from her face and looked up to see a young girl in red along with a matching red cape. "You've been crying real hard. It was hard to approach you at first but... Here I am! So... are you lost or something?" As she heard the word "lost", she lashed out unnecessary. "Lost!? Lost!? You don't know how fucking lost I am! I..." Her tears well up one more time and lashed out more. "I... I can't even see my family after what happened to me! My only daughter... She's out of my reach! Do you think I'm fine with that!? I..." The woman in white cried one more time. The girl in red just stood. She may be shocked from the woman's behavior but she's determine to help her out. "I'm... sorry... I wasn't considerate... Ahem..." The girl in red started to think of a good conversation. After some thought into what she will say, she said "Hi! My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose. What's your name?"

The woman in white froze and slowly look at the girl. "Ruby... Rose?" She looked at the girl with bewildered eyes and sheer disbelief. "Uhhh... Yeah? What's wrong with my name?" The woman couldn't believe what she just heard. The name of her daughter is actually Ruby Rose. However, the Ruby Rose that was in front of her was obliviously older than she remembered. Her bundle of joy was a toddler, not a lovely teen in front of her. She hold her urge to jump into conclusions and said. "Uhh... Nothing! Hehehe... I'm sorry... For lashing you out like that. My bad..." She then peered at the thing that holstered at the back of the girl who claims to be Ruby Rose. "What's that you're carrying?" She asked Ruby. "Oh... This?" She then took it out. "This here's my sweetheart!" _"Sweetheart?" _The woman thought. Her eye's widen one more time as the thing Ruby was carrying turn in a very big scythe. "Are you a huntress?" The woman in white ask with a tone of excitement in her voice despite of all the crying she did. "Actually... Huntress-in-training to be honest... I know! How about tagging along! Vale's not too far from here." The woman in white felt relieved to know she was near a city. She nodded and said "Lead the way."_  
><em>

During their walk to Vale, they made small chat to pass the time. "So... What were you doing before ending up there?" Ruby asked. The woman thought about it carefully. She couldn't just tell someone she died in a snow covered forest and given a second chance in life by the heaven's know who or what. She didn't like to lie but now's not the time to tell the entire thing. "I... don't know exactly..." That was as honest as she could give for an answer. "It's fine if you don't remember. At least you're safe though." The woman in white was quiet for a while. "Which academy are you attending?" The woman asked to break the awkward silence "Beacon Academy. You said you had a kid. How does she look like?" Ruby asked innocently. "To be honest, you look like the grown up version of her." The woman answered sheepishly. "Awww..." Ruby remarked as she made a glance at her along with her giggling. "Since you asked me that, How does your mother look like?" The woman in white asked. Ruby stopped suddenly and said "My mother... I could barely remember how she looked like... She passed on actually." With guilt being dumped unto her chest, she quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean..." Ruby cut her off softly and said "It's ok... I got over it... Oh! I haven't asked your name yet!" Ruby turned towards her and asked "What's your name?" Then she answered with honesty rather than thinking about it carefully "My name's Summer Rose. Uhhh... Ruby?"

"Are you masquerading as my mother?"

_"Oh no..."_

Ruby's usually child-like voice became dark. She grab her weapon and expand it in menacing fashion. Her eye's filled with anger that one could say the next thing she will do will not be swayed by any mercy or pleading. Despite the harsh fact, the woman, who claims to be Summer Rose, frantically said in defense "No! I... Uhhh... I was distracted by the rose over there! It looks so red and everything which I kinda... remember someone back in my time who also has Rose as a name...So I kinda said Rose but It... Uh... Actually is... Thorne! Summer Thorne's my name! Hehe?" The woman, now dubbed as Summer Thorne, looked into Ruby's silver eyes for mercy. _"Please buy it. Please buy it. Replacing roses with thorns is a really bad idea but please buy it?" _Summer thought as she was bracing herself for the next bad thing. Luckily, Ruby bought the name and said "Oh! Sorry... I kinda jump to conclusions." She holstered her weapon in it's compact form and said "We should hurry. I gotta head back to Beacon to do some assignments." Summer reluctantly chuckled and thought "_Really though... My name is Summer Rose... What on Remnant did I got into..._" The two went their way to Vale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you enjoy it! Since I and most of the fandom **don't know how Summer Rose looks like. So... I am going to go with what I believed how she looks like. ****I based it on the color schemes on what was revealed so far. (Really... I did search for some Summer's fan art but some are out-dated or not acceptable to most of the fandom community)********

****Her attitude... what the heck! I'll base it on Ruby with some variations of my own.****

****Stay tuned for the next Chapter!****


	2. Awkward Reunion

As they reached Vale, Summer got the grasp of the current pace and situation of things. One of the things she learned is that she is in a world fifteen years ahead than she previously remembered. She also learned why Ruby snapped when Summer said her real name. Summer and Ruby's mother have the same name. Also, the place where Ruby lived before attending Beacon was the same place where her Ruby as a toddler was staying. Ruby also revealed that she had a sister name Yang. Though Summer forgot to mention it before, she also had a daughter named Yang but they weren't blood related. When Ruby talked more about her family, Summer believed more that the Ruby she is with now is her kid. _"Ruby... At least I get to watch you personally!"_ She thought happily.

However, there was a limit on how much she could watch over Ruby. As she learned more about the present time, the more she is conflicted on her decisions. Actually, there were a lot of things that made her conflicted. Will it be better to just announce who she is or is it better to hide her identity for a while? If she does reveal herself, will it affect the time line she is in? Is her presence alone affected it already? To avoid any more complications, she decided on the later and kept silent about it for now.

A decision that was made based on a comic book that Ruby gave her just recently when they rested...

"Ruby? Do you believe about the whole time interfering thingy?" Summer asked and thought _"Because for some reason, this is my predicament right now..." _Ruby chuckled first then laughed "If you asked me, I don't believe it. Even if you found some weird expert on those kinds of stuff, I still don't believe it." Summer just chuckled oddly. _"I knew it..."_

* * *

><p>As they reached a place that looks like a cafe, they heard a group of teens arguing about something.<p>

"Id' bet ten minutes."

"What do you mean ten minutes? I'd say thirty minutes! I know how that dunce get's distracted most of the time!"

"Uh... guys? Could you keep it down? I'm trying to read..."

"Kitty, you're boring... Oh! If I win, I get to read your diary, princess!"

"No way, you blonde brute! Then if I win, you won't be getting help from me with your homework!"

"Oh look! She's here and... it's been only ten minutes!"

"..."

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Ruby asked to these teens as she merrily approached them. The one in white with a pony tail furiously replied "Why did you came early!?" Then the tall blonde laughed and said "Don't worry about that Rubes! We get to know some secrets tonight!" The white one quietly shrieked and yelled "You will not get my diary!". The next one to talk is a the woman with a black bow accessory. "Besides all of this, we should head back. We still have that history project... Oh! Who's your friend, Ruby?" Ruby went closed to Summer and wrap her hand around the shoulders. "Her name's Summer Thorne."

"_Ugh... I should have pick something related to lilies... At least I get to know she has good friends from the way I see it!_"

"She was in trouble so I kinda helped her out!" Ruby made a less annoying victory pose for her efforts. "What kind of trouble?" Said the one in white. "Uh..." Ruby looked at Summer for confirmation. Summer just shook her head. "I can't say much about it. Sorry, Weiss." Ruby said as she got the idea Summer wanted her to say. The white one, now known as Weiss, said to Summer "My name's Weiss Schnee. Heiress to-" She was cut off by the blonde who was teasing her as she went mid-way of her introduction. "Heiress to the company. Ya-da. Ya-da. Can't you introduce in a simple way?" Weiss turned her head to the blonde and said calmly despite the looks of her furious face "Yang Xiao Long. I believe that she should at least know who I am to some degree. Thank you..."

_"Yang!? That's... How on earth did you got that tall!? You're even taller than me!"_

Weiss huffed at the end of her sentence. "Right, princess. Any way I'm..." the blonde, who goes by the name of Yang, stopped mid-way and looked closely at Summer. "Yes? Yang, was it?" She asked. Yang replied while shaking her head on whatever thoughts she had. "Nothing! It's just that... you have the same fashion sense just like our mother!" Yang smiled while gesturing that there was no problem at all. "Yeah... She did wear like those clothes of yours as far as I could remember anyway..." Ruby followed as she looked at the details of her clothing. "Oh! Why... Thanks, you two! That was kind of sweet..." Summer replied with a slight blush.

_"Wait... I am you mother! I just can't tell you yet..."_

"Where was I... Right! The name's Yang Xiao Long! Rubes big sister! The one being busy with the book is Blake Belladonna. She may be quiet but she's all good. Nice to meet ya!" Yang extended her hand for a hand shake. Yang was given a hug instead. "Oh! Guess there's no need to be formal?" Yang smirked and returned the hug. Summer's intention to hug was out of instinct. That instict wasn't able to anticipate the ursa-like grip Yang had as a hug. Her head was pretty much shoved into Yang's chest. _"How on earth did you developed this strong and big!?" _Summer thought while feeling the softness of her chest. "Yang! You're suffocating her!" Ruby said as she pulled Summer away from her. "Oops! Sorry. Hehehe." Yang chuckled.

"Blake? What was about that history project you mentioned?" Weiss asked out of the blue to the girl with the bow. "The one professor Oobleck gave us this morning." The girl with the bow, now identified as Blake, said as she placed a bookmark on her book and stood up from her chair. "Ok then! Let's get going! Oh! Summer? Do got a place to stay?" Ruby said. "Uh... I don't have a place here..."

"_Think of an excuse!"_

_"_The place I was supposed to stay closed down when I got here. My stuff are still fine though since it's all in Patch at the moment." Summer said while feeling bad for lying. "Man! Bad luck right there. Come with us then for the night! I'm sure the academy will be happy to take you in for the night." Ruby said happily. With all of them nodded in agreement, they head their way to Beacon academy.

* * *

><p>As they reached the academy, the group was greeted by the headmaster. The headmaster approached the girls and said "Good Evening ladies. Who is this guest you brought along?" Said the headmaster while sipping coffee from his mug. "Professor Ozpin. This is Summer Thorne." Ruby said. Ozpin said. "Then Ms. Thorne-" Ozping was cut short by her who said "It's actually Mrs. Thorne." Ozpin nodded and continued "I see. Then Mrs. Thorne? What business do you have here?" Ozpin asked sternly to uphold his authority as headmaster. He couldn't just let in strangers into the academy without a good reason. "Could I stay here for awhile? The place that I was supposed to stay closed down. Ruby here got the idea of asking you for permission." Summer said. Ozpin went quiet for a moment. Finally he nodded and said with a smile "You could stay for awhile. Just obey the rules of the academy and don't over-extend your stay here."<p>

"That's good to hear!" Ruby said in sheer excitement. "At least we get to know each other a bit more, Summer!" Ruby proceeded to hug Summer. _"And I get to take part of your wonderful adventures..." _Summer thought and smiled at Ruby.

_"Oh! Before I forget..."_

Summer asked "Say... Could I work here? I'm kinda broke right now..." Ozpin sipped his coffee and said "Hmmm... I need to assess you first." Summer nodded and said "Sure thing. When do we start?" Ozpin smiled and called out to someone. "Ms. Goodwitch?" A woman in some tight business outfit with a hint of revealing cleavage walked to his side. Ozpin said to her "Prepare a test for Mrs. Thorne. She's a huntress and wishes to work here in Beacon." Glynda nodded and proceeded to do what she was told. "You'll take the exam in the morning. What is your weapon preference?" Ozpin asked. Summer thought of it and answered "Hmmmm... I would like a scythe to use." "You're a scythe weilder too!?" Ruby asked with eyes of curiosity that could match with the majority of cute puppies. Summer smiled and said "Yes and I think it's getting late. We should be better get going." Everyone went to their rooms and rested for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day in the early afternoon...<p>

"What do you mean you failed!? Aren't you already a huntress!?"

Summer lowered her head as Weiss lashed out at Summer. Though she has good skills and mastery of her semblance in the hands-on assessment. The test also came with a written part as well. She scored below thirty percent on that part sadly. "How would I know that they would include a written test in their assessment!" Summer said while defending her stand on this. "What's worse is that they see you as a huntress who forgot to finish one more year in an academy!" Weiss pointed out some more. "Weiss! Give her some slack! At least she still get's to work here as a instructor's assistant! They also agreed to make her a part of our team to make up for the test!" Ruby said as she hugged Summer. "Ruby. Despite of just meeting her yesterday, you've been hugging her a lot." Blake said as she noticed how close she's been hugging her. "Uhhh..." Ruby blushed as she loosen her grip.

"I don't mind!"

Summer said as she hugged Ruby back.

"This is getting weird... Let's just head to class."

The team proceeded to go to their classes with their new older classmate._"Going back to school... This feels nostalgic and annoying..." _Summer thought as she tag along with team RWBY.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing much to say here... Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Request

It's been a couple of days since Summer became an extension of team RWBY. Ozpin gave Summer a chance to repeat the test with a little refresher by making her attend classes on the required subjects. Also, she works part-time as an instructor's assistant during weekends so she could earn a little lien and her keep in the academy. For the rest of the school, Summer was obviously the odd one out but no one mind, not even team CRDL. The school was already weird in its own way. With that fact in mind, Summer relaxed through out the days, including today.

Today's lessons in the lecture halls of Beacon Academy was pleasant. Students are either writing down notes for any up coming surprise tests, listening to the professors bombastic story telling, sleeping lazily in their dream castles, or not participating in class at all. From these behaviors, you could tell who excels in the class or who really don't care at all. Obviously, one of the students who excel the most is a certain student who goes by the name of Weiss Schnee. As a heiress to the most relied dust company of Remnant, she needed to be top notched in the field. Whatever field would that be, she was bound to ace it. Though it may be impossible and tyrannic from the perspective of others, Weiss didn't mind at all. She was raised this way since she was a member of the house of Schnee. Weiss was the kind of person who was focused and determine to get the best.

However...

There seems to be a slight miscalculation...

"Ruby! Mrs. Thorne! Would you two quit it!"

Apparently, team RWBY, with the addition of Summer, is participating in one of Professor Port's lectures. Weiss sat between Ruby and Summer. Weiss thought that she might learn a few things from Summer while keeping watch on Ruby who seems to have annoying tendencies in class. Despite the low score Summer had before, Weiss believed she had some degree of experience and knowledge outside of the textbook. With this plan in mind, she might be able to get more knowledge considering that she is with a huntress who just needed a refresher.

She was dead wrong.

"Mrs. Thorne! How on Remnant did you became a huntress!?" Weiss asked whose face is on the verge of exploding from frustration and annoyance. Summer was in a giggling fit from the drawings Ruby drew which depicted Prof. Port in silly ways. Yang was joining in the laughter but surprisingly in a mannered way. Blake is being anonymous as a ninja as always. "I'm sorry! I wasn't really good with lecture stuff and paper work." Summer said. As she finished laughing and giggling, she continued to scribble down something before she was interrupted by Ruby and her drawings. "At least you are writing notes... which is good." Weiss remarked as she relaxed a little. "Oh..." Summer replied doubtfully. Weiss, who was puzzled by the reply, looked over at the paper Summer was using.

Summer wasn't writing down notes...

She was drawing a better version of Prof. Port...

"Seriously!?"

"Hahaha! Nice one! Love that very detailed mustache!" Yang said as she smirked while gesturing the thumbs up.

"Why... Why you-"

"Yes, Miss Schnee? Is there something that you like to add to the class?"

"What!? Why me!?"

"Because I could hear you the most over there from the lashing and ranting you've been pulling out."

"..."

Despite of the combined giggles of Ruby, Yang, and Summer, Weiss was the one who got called out. With no point in arguing, she admit defeat and said "There's... nothing, Professor..." Prof. Port nodded and said "I see. Now, where was I... Oh, Yes! Now there I was, in the middle of the night, that I-!" Before he could get to the good part of his story, the school bell rang. Prof. Port was fazed a little by the bell and announced "Oh! It seems... we ran out of time. See you all next meeting. Oh! Before I forget... The assignment that I given earlier is due on next week's meeting. Class dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Ruby and Summer had no classes in the afternoon so they went ahead to the dorms while the rest are going to continue. As they reached the dorms, they made small chat to pass the time. "You know... You should keep drawing. It might sell someday." Summer teased as she sat in Weiss' bed. "Hey! At least I'm trying!" Ruby retorted in a way how Weiss retorted. Summer laughed at the reply. "Good one!" Summer said with a smile that could brighten any child's day. Ruby saw the smile and smile back warmly. Almost too warmly to be precise. She sat beside Summer to relax her feet.<p>

"Say... Summer?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"There's this thing I wanted to ask..."

"Ok. Go on. What is it?"

"We've met only a couple of days back and all and..."

"And?"

Ruby let out a deep sigh and continued.

"Can... Never mind. It's nothing. Forget-"

"Ruby, Talk to me. You shouldn't bottle it all inside. It will hurt on the long run."

Ruby paused for a moment.

"It's just between us, alright?"

"Sure thing! Ask away!"

"Ok... Then... Can I call you Mother?"

* * *

><p>Summer's thinking went blank for a moment when she heard what Ruby said. Did she heard what she actually heard? It sounded pleasant to hear and very surreal to be true given the situation she is in. Summer asked reluctantly "What... was it again?" Ruby blushed a little with teary eyes and said "Can I call you Mother... You know what. Forget what I asked. It's just-' Ruby was cut short by Summer who tightly embraced Ruby. There was a moment of silence between the two. The two felt each other's warmth. The kind of warmth that you could only feel between mother and child. Summer broke the silence first by saying "You really miss her, don't you?"<p>

_"You really miss me, don't you?"_

Summer felt tears from Ruby as it started to moisten a spot on her. Ruby said in a soft wailing tone "Yes... I do miss her... I miss her so much. I lied about getting over it. I didn't got over it... I never did... Why did she had to go..."

_"I'm sorry for leaving you so soon..."_

Ruby hugged Summer back tightly and continued in loud agonizing cries "I want her to read bed-time stories for me! I want her to take me to the park more! I want her to see me graduate from the academy!" Ruby poured out all her tears at the end.

_"I'm sorry for not fulfilling any of your wishes..."_

"So... Is... Is it fine for you to accept... my selfish... request?" Ruby asked as she looked up to Summer with teary silver orbs. Summer smiled and stroked her hair. She said while doing so "I also wanted to read stories, go to parks, and watch her grow up with my kid. However..." Summer slip up a tear before continuing "I can't do those things with her too... I'm pretty much in the same situation as you're in. Since... you asked this." Summer kissed Ruby's forehead and softly place her own on Ruby's.

"It's a yes and don't cry anymore... I got you."

* * *

><p>Yang, Blake, and Weiss are walking towards their dorm. "Weissy! You need to learn how to chill. You've get to learn to let go too, you know!" Yang teased at Weiss which was about Prof. Port's lecture earlier. "Despite of your name, you could barely cool your self down." Blake added to the teasing. "Right on, Kitty!" Yang and Blake exchanged fist bumps. "Because its like watching over two dolts at the same time and one is already too much!" Weiss defended her name despite of the obvious evidences presented to her. Yang added up to the silly conversation"Oh! You still haven't given your diary to-" Blake interrupted their bickering and said "Shhh! Girls... Listen." Yang and Weiss stopped their bickering and did what Blake said. They listen to whatever Blake was able to hear. After a few moments of focus, they were able to hear a certain lullaby. "A children's lullaby... That one is really old... just like..." Yang paused at her realization. <em>"That lullaby was sang by mom to make Ruby sleep..." <em>She thought. To feed her curiosity, she walked towards the door and opened it.

The scene Yang saw was normal but feels peaceful. Actually, it's too peaceful that Weiss forgot today's embarrassments. Summer and Ruby were both lying down on Weiss' bed. Ruby was sleeping on while cuddling Summer in cute and adorable fashion. Summer, on the other hand, was stroking Ruby's hair while singing the lullaby. She watched Ruby with a gentle gaze. Weiss and Blake just stood near Yang from behind and saw what was going on. Summer saw them at the corner of her eye and said "Oh! Hey, Girls! I was just putting Ruby to sleep." She carefully got off from bed without waking Ruby up. She picked Ruby up and placed her on her own bed. "That was actually kind of cute." Weiss remarked from what she saw. Blake just smiled. Yang asked curiously "Where did you got that lullaby?" Summer stroke Ruby's hair one more time and answered "When I was still young, I learned it from my parents. It's kind of a heirloom actually."

"Mommy..."

Everyone turned their heads to the sleeping Ruby. Nothing happened. "Sleep talking?" Weiss asked to no one in particular. Yang just shrugged and said "I guess so... It's getting late. We should sleep." Everyone agreed and went to their beds. "Which bed will you sleep in tonight, Summer?" Blake asked as she was getting ready for bed. "I think... I'll sleep in Ruby's" she answered as she went to the bed she mentioned. Blake didn't bother to respond and slept quickly. When everyone was asleep, Summer kissed Ruby on the forehead and whispered.

"Goodnight, my little flower..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still exploring the ways of writing these kind of fics so please don't burn me! Reviews of both critics and fans are highly welcomed. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. First Sting

Yang, despite of her shenanigans and crazy supply of puns, is someone who is like every other person. There are times that she is serious when things are heating up, especially when it comes to her beloved golden mane. There are times that she is shy for every other normal reasons like asking an autograph from her favorite boy band of the century. There are also times that she is angry for all the right reasons. Yang is also the type of person who gets sad. From missing her favorite late night shows to some family matters. Apparently, her emotion of today is that of confusing sadness.

Ever since Ruby became clingy to Summer recently, Yang started to feel confused and sad at the same time. It didn't start out as sadness though. It actually started as a happy feeling. Being able to smile her brightest before her mother died is heart warming. It actually was a big help that Summer came along for the ride. She has been able to control Ruby's excessive energy up to this day. As the days pass on however, Yang started to feel something being bottled up inside.

Before her step-mother, Summer Rose, came into her life, she was with her biological mother. Things were going great for her at that time. That is, if her mother didn't suddenly went up and left her. Yang never knew the reason why and started a search for her at a very young age. She's been looking for her mother ever since. The longer the search didn't bear fruit, the more desperate she became.

Thankfully, that search didn't consumed her. She didn't let foolishness get into her way. She'll find her eventually if she doesn't give up. She is the big sister of Ruby so she had set a good example to her despite of her usual wild attitude on some instances.

However...

Ever since "this" Summer came and Ruby started clinging to her...

Yang felt something different...

* * *

><p>The gang are now at the cafeteria having lunch after the morning classes. Teams RWBYS and JNPR are sitting in the same table and they are eating away the different kinds of delicacies the cafeteria had to offer. Blake had a tuna sandwich. Ren had some pancakes topped with syrup and a small slab of butter. Jaune and Pyhrra decided to follow a healthy diet which mostly consists of what the fruits and vegetables with a little of chicken and fish. Weiss was on a strict diet so she only had an apple for her meal. Nora was in an even stricter diet, which was enforced by Ren, since she went on a sugar-high rampage in the practice arena. Ruby wasn't finish getting her meal from the cafeteria lady and Summer had a fairly normal meal which comprised with steak, mashed potato, and a few fried vegetables. Yang had a untouched cheeseburger.<p>

"Yang? What's the matter?" Summer asked Yang while munching down on her food. Yang was in a daze as she stared down on her burger. Summer shook her shoulder gently and asked again "Yang? Is something wrong with the food?" This time, Yang snap out of her trance and looked at Summer. She paused for awhile and said "Oh! Uh... Nothing! There's nothing at all! I'm... just not that hungry yet." Then there was a small thud next to Summer as if it was trying to conceal itself. Summer turned and see Ruby with another batch of cookies. Weiss was able to scold her for eating cookies during lunch but she was cut off by Summer. "Ruby!? Why do you have a serving out of cookies only? It's lunch time; not snack time." She said in a stern matter. Weiss then thought while looking at the scene _"Right... Ruby not having cookies at lunch? Good luck convincing her..."_

"But-"

"No. Buts. And. Ifs."

"Can I at least keep one for dessert?"

"You have too many cookies at the dorm."

"Please?"

"No! Now get yourself a proper meal, young lady!"

"Fine..."

"_What!?_"

Weiss, despite of using her strict attitude and voice, was not able to at least convince Ruby to have a proper meal. Most of the time, it was Ruby's plans that are being followed despite of the other better suggestions that her team have. There are times that even the elders are having a hard time to convince her of something. Though her plans were good to an extent, it was just down right reckless that even rival Yang's schemes.

Weiss was stunned with how Summer flawlessly convinced Ruby to get a proper meal. As Ruby, postured in defeat, went to the waiting line again to get a proper meal this time, Weiss talked to Summer. "Summer? How did you do that? It usually takes a whole lot of time to convince her to eat something good." She asked as she bit on her apple. "Mother's touch, I guess?" Summer answered. Weiss nodded but paused midway. She asked again "Mother's touch? Are you one?" Summer just suddenly paused. It took quite awhile that Weiss felt like she stepped on a land mine. Weiss tried to turn the conversation around. "I... I'm sorry if it was too sensitive! I didn't mean-" Summer just shook her head and said with a smile "It's fine. It was in the past..." Weiss just nodded to avoid complicating the situation.

Moments later, Ruby arrived with a more healthy meal. "Ruby. You forgot the carrots." Summer teased as she was munching down. "Hey!" Ruby pouted and turned the other way around. "Just kidding! Hurry up before classes start." Summer said casually. Ruby went along with the flow and started eating.

* * *

><p>Summer went ahead to freshen up on things with Prof. Ozpin while the rest attend to class. Summer needed to know when she could take the written test again. As she walked down the hallway to his office, she seems to notice that someone is following her in discreet. <em>"So someone's stalking me, eh? Let's try who can outwit who! The talk with Ozpin could wait for another time..." <em>Thus, the chase between the two begins.

Summer quickly dashed to the next corner. Before she started running for nothing though, she stopped and listened close. She was able to pick up her pursuer's footsteps and they are getting loud with each one in a rapid rate. "Ho! Ho! Someone's gonna catch me!" Summer chuckled as she upped her game. The chase went on for quite sometime. It went from inside of the hallways up to the outside area of the academy. They jumped over trees, tables, chairs, and a very unfortunate Prof. Port who was sent spinning silly just enough not to know who did it to him. "Time to relax and face him, I guess." Summer said as she noticed herself panting from exhaustion. She slowly stopped running and faced her pursuer. She turned around and it was...

Yang.

"Yang? You were the one who was chasing me?" Summer asked. Yang panted and nodded. Then an awkward silence loomed over them. Summer, who was definitely confused with the situation, asked again "Yang? What's wrong? If it's about all of this then-" Summer was trying to apologize for her shenanigans but she was cut of by Yang.

"Don't you dare take Ruby from me..."

"What?"

"I said don't you dare take Ruby from me!"

Yang furiously lashed out with glowing red eyes to further her point. Summer, from confusion to misplaced kin pressure, frantically said "No! That wasn't-" Yang cut her off once more "Then explain to me why she's been calling you Mother whenever the two of you are all alone!? Tell me!" Yang said as she threw a punch at her with blind rage. Summer dodge it easily but dared not to hurt her step-daughter. "My mother left me, my step-mother passed away, and now you're trying to take Ruby from me!?" Yang lashed out more with tears pouring out from her eyes. "No! If you could just listen-" Summer tried to convince her but her attempts are futile. Yang threw more punches at her. Summer didn't forged a personal weapon yet so she had to evade every attack. Summer stumbled and fell back on the ground. She braced for the inevitable as Yang raised her fist and threw it.

Yet again, there was a moment of silence...

Summer's face was inches away from Yang's oddly shaking fist. Summer tilt her head to get a better view of Yang who knelt on one knee. She's in a crying mess. "Please... Don't..." Yang stuttered. Summer composed herself and hugged her step-daughter. Sadly, she was pushed away. Silence loomed over the two again. The only exception to this moment is that both parties are sad. The moment went on like an eternity. Summer was about to speak but decided not to do so. From Yang's actions, she understood why she was like this.

She didn't want to loose anymore than she had already lost.

"Yang..." Summer said as she finally started the conversation. "I'm not taking her... I'm just supporting her..." Summer said as she hold Yang's trembling fist with both hands in a caressing touch. "You did know how Ruby felt about her mother, right?" She asked in a calming manner. Yang's fist started to tremble less as she regained her senses and listened to what Summer will say. "Yeah... She was affected the most..." Yang said in a low trembling voice with her head staring at the ground. "Believe it or not, she was the one who asked me first." Summer said with a smile. Yang looked up and looked into Summer's eyes. from her instincts, she's telling the truth. "She asked me to her support... It doesn't mean I'm taking her away from you." Summer said as she smiled. "We could both support her together. If you're bothered by it, I could... step back a little..." She added with a hug.

Yang was happy, angry, and speechless at the same time. She was happy because she learned that Summer is not taking her away. She's angry because Summer is somewhat being cocky in her perspective despite of her efforts to ease the situation. Yet, She is speechless because the warmth of her hug is familiar. Also, the tone that she heard from the past was similar to her step mother. As the moment went on, memories started to fill her head. Memories of her , Ruby, and Summer Rose.

Yang hesitantly hugged back. Summer smiled a little at the friendly gesture.

Sadly...

Summer was relentlessly pushed back...

Summer was sent back to the ground again and she turned towards Yang. Yang's eyes went flaming red. Her face gestured to some sort of disgust. "I don't trust you that much. Actually, I don't trust you at all... But I'll let it go..." Yang said with a scornful tone and walked away. After a few paces, she turned around "Do something to Ruby and I'll do something to you." After that, she left the scene.

Summer was sent crying once more after Yang left.

"I guess... Not all second chances are good, huh..." Summer said to herself between bursts of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God! like finally! An update... Since the New Year break, it has been nothing but leg ache and arm ache so I barely get to touch on my works. I just got back and I hope I still got that touch. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
